Battle:004
__TOC__ Overview Noel has started a new challenge! Head to the Summoner's Research Lab and take on The Malevolent God in Strategy Zone! This trial can only be accessed once The Beast God and The Supreme God have been cleared. Rewards *Sovereign God Cardes *3,000,000 Zel *100,000 XP *1 Gem Preparations You may use 1 squad and item set for this battle. 5 units must be set as your main team and 5 must be set as back-up units. All Units must be unique and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select up to 2 friends from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Cardes. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Recommended Leaders: *Pure General Regil - 50%/60% boost to all parameters & 10/15% elemental mitigation *Knight of Holy Light Ark - 50% boost to all parameters & 20% mitigation when 5000 damage taken *Furious Thunder Cleria - 50/60% boost to all parameters, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, considerably restores HP each turn & 20% mitigation when 5000 damage taken *Wind Princess Rozalia - 50% boost to Def and max HP, negates critical damage, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge *Blazing Phoenix Feng - 15% reduction to Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage & probable resistance against 1 KO attack *Divine Law Kanon - 50% boost to DEF and HP with Ignore DEF negation + Status Aliment negation and boost BB gauge when attacked Recommended Units: * Mitigators ** Salacia Persei Elimo - Water type, low BB cost, heal, boost Def, Rec, Water barrier, no attack BB/SBB (prevents Cardes from reducing squad's BB fill rate), damage taken can restore HP, remove status ailment, SP - stat down null, crit null, status null, elemental damage null, HoT ** Fate-Eater Ilm - Water type, BB when attacked, HP absorption, boost Max HP, boost Atk/Def by Max HP, DoT ** Heavenly Spiral Hisui - Earth type, Def/Rec boost, boost Def by Rec, status null, stat down null, elemental damage null ** Auric Echo Eleanor - Elemental miti, BC/HC drop rate, SP - Dark elemental miti * Units ** Silent Sentinel Silvie - Thunder type, UBB AI, BB-on-Spark buff, and Spark damage buff ** Divine Law Kanon - Def up, boost Def by Atk, bb when attacked, status ailment remove/null, critical damage null, SP - heal, elemental damage null, stat down null, Thunder barrier * Units viable for nuking Cardes ** Alluring Empress Savia - Crucial for normal attack nuking using her UBB ** Halting Victory Zekuu - 100% self-Atk buff on SBB ** Disnomian Emperor Shion - A very viable lead to use thanks to his 150% Atk and 80% HP boost on Leader Skill ** Void Walker Zenia - Crucial for normal attack nuking using her SBB ** Hailing Blades Camilla - Alternative to Zenia, crucial for normal attack nuking using her SBB Other Notes * Unless using a full-nuking strategy, avoid using units or spheres that add elements to attack. ** Spheres like Heaven's Edge, Ka-rzn's Excruciation, and Sacred Rod are not recommended. Battle 1 Cardes the Malevolent *Has 8,000,000 HP. *Susceptible to weakness *''Hidden Dimension'' - 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & 20% chance to inflict Curse *''Deadly End'' - 11 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe that deals 150% of HP as damage *''Abysmal Fall'' - 13 combo Dark attack on all foes that deals 65-70% HP as damage *At < 85% HP **''Come to Me'' - Summons Defiant God Luther and Tyrant Goddess Phee ***Killing Luther and Phee will cause Cardes to summon them again within 7 turns. The turn is reduced each time they're resummoned. (14th, 20th, 25th etc.) *At 70% **''Foreign Light'' - Recovers 800,000 ~ 1,000,000 HP & 40% boost to Atk for 3 turns *At 50% **''Deadly End'' - 11 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe that deals 150% of HP as damage **''Foreign Light'' - Recovers 800,000 ~ 1,000,000 HP & 40% boost to Atk for 3 turns *At < 20% HP **Endless - 80 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies ***Recommended to not have Luther on the field to prevent accidental deaths Defiant God Luther *Susceptible to Injury, Weak, Sickness *''Full Metal Cross'' - 15 combo Fire attack on single foe, 10% chance to inflict Paralysis & 20% chance to inflict Weak *''"Hya! I'll bash you to bits!"'' - 15 combo Fire attack on single foe, 90% Atk reduction for 2 turns & 80% Rec reduction for 2 turns *Every turn unless inflicted by status ailment **''Hah! I'll crush you!'' - 15 combo Fire attack on single foe & remove all buffs **Use 3x in a row if UBB is used while he is present Tyrant Goddess Phee *Susceptible to Poison and Weak *''Abraxas'' - 12 combo powerful Water attack on all foes *''Guardian's Prayer'' - 50% damage reduction for 1 turn *Every 4 turns from the start of the battle **''Phee gathers holy power...'' - 50% damage reduction for 1 turn **Deal enough damage to prevent Zone of Purity *If enough damage is dealt **''"Urgh! Such base creatures!"'' - 50% damage reduction for 1 turn *If not enough damage is dealt **''Zone of Purity'' - 80% damage reduction for 1 turn, removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns Battle 2 Sovereign God Cardes *Has 20,000,000 HP. *''Spinor Dimension'' - 17 combo Dark attack on all foes & 20% chance to inflict Curse *''Dark Eclipse'' - 22 combo Dark attack on all foes & 20% chance to inflict Curse *''Bloodfall ''- 11 combo Dark attack on single foe & 20% chance to inflict Curse *''Fictional Barrier'' - 50% damage reduction & reduce BC and HC drop rate for 2 turns *''Deadly Clutch'' - 10 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe that deals 150% of HP as damage *''Abysmal Fall'' - 20 combo Dark attack on all foes that deals 65-70% of HP as damage *If UBB is used: **''Underworld Evil Coast'' - 22 combo fixed 100,000 damage Dark attack on all foes, removes all buffs & negates all Leader Skills for 999 turns **Highly recommend to not use UBB at all, unless you are crossing a 60%, 33% or 15% HP threshold *Each time enough elemental damage is dealt (includes buffed elements) **If enough Fire damage was dealt ***''Void Flame'' - 100% damage reduction from Fire types for 3 turns, adds Water element to attack for 3 turns, 50% boost to Atk for 3 turns & 15% boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns **If enough Water damage was dealt ***''Void Deluge'' - 100% damage reduction from Water types, adds Thunder element to attack for 3 turns & reduces BC efficacy by 60% for 3 turns **If enough Earth damage was dealt ***''Void Terra'' - 100% damage reduction from Earth types, adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns & reflects 50% of damage taken for 3 turns **If enough Thunder damage is dealt ***''Void Thunder'' - 100% damage reduction from Thunder types, adds Earth element to attack for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage by 25% for 3 turns **If enough Light or Dark damage is dealt ***''Void Shadowlight'' - 100% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & adds +1 hit to each hit count (extra hits deal +25% damage) for 3 turns **Each can be cancelled by crossing the 60% and/or 33% HP threshold *At < 90% HP **''Come to Me'' - Summons Rose Empress Tora *At < 85% HP **''Come to Me'' - Summons Mad God Zebra *If any of the two are defeated, Cardes will resummon them in 2-3 turns. *At < 60% HP **''Cardes gathers divine might.'' - 50% boost to Def for 2 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn *Turn after Cardes gathers divine might. **If > 57% HP ***''Underworld Evil Coast'' - 22 combo fixed 100,000 damage Dark attack on all foes, removes all buffs & negates all Leader Skills for 999 turns **If < 57% HP ***''Cardes's power is dispelled!'' - Removes all buffs on self *At < 33% HP **''Cardes gathers divine might.'' - 50% boost to Def for 2 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn *Turn after Cardes gathers divine might. **If > 30% HP ***''Underworld Evil Coast'' - 22 combo fixed 100,000 damage Dark attack on all foes, removes all buffs & negates all Leader Skills for 999 turns **If < 30% HP ***''Cardes's power is dispelled!'' - Removes all buffs on self *At < 15% HP **''Stellar Freeze'' - 25 combo massive Dark attack on all foes **UBB mitigation is highly recommended Rose Empress Tora *''Rose Nightmare'' - 15 combo Earth attack on all foes, adds 10% chance to inflict Weak for 3 turns & adds 7% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis effects for 3 turns *''Demon Thorn Imprisonment'' - 18 combo Earth attack on all foes, drains 10-15% damage, adds 15% chance to inflict Weak for 3 turns & adds 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis effects for 3 turns *If inflicted with an ailment **''Cursed Rose'' - Adds +1 hit (extra hits deal +10% damage) for 3 turns, 30% boost to own Atk for 3 turns & 100% boost to own Def for 3 turns Mad God Zebra *''Soul Invasion'' - 12 combo Dark attack on all foes & boosts critical hit damage by 20% for 2 turns *When a unit swaps in **''Mad Man's Sword'' - 10 combo Dark attack on all foes, reduces BC efficacy by 90% for 1 turn & reduces BB gauge by 100% *Every 2 turns **''Deadly End'' - 10 combo fixed 90,000 damage Dark attack on single foe, reduces BB gauge by 55-60% & reduces BC efficacy by 90% for 2 turns *Every 4 turns **''Chaos Rage'' - 10 combo Dark attack on all foes *Every 6 turns **''Soul Divide'' - 10 combo Dark attack on all foes that deals 60-80% of HP as damage